1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to mortice forming tools and, more particularly, is directed towards a tool for forming a rectangular mortice in either a door or a doorjamb, such mortice being particularly designed to receive a standard hardware hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tools have been designed to assist a workman in forming a rectangular mortice on the edge of a door or doorjamb. Such mortices are particularly designed to receive door hinges adapted to be secured therein.
One problem with the prior art tools is that the size of the mortice formed is open to guesswork, since the tools of the prior art are imprecise. Further, whereas one type of tool is generally required to form the slot in the edge of a door, another and different type of tool is required to form the same sized slot on a doorjamb.
It would obviously be highly advantageous if a single tool could be provided which is capable of enabling a workman to precisely form a rectangular mortice on both a door and a doorjamb. It is towards this end that the present invention is advanced.